


This House is Meant to be a Home.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's dad is mentioned, God this is maybe the best thing I have ever written, I Had To, M/M, Really only Derek is in it, This ends really happy, but is was so cute I posted it here to, but ya, this is actually what I wrote for an RP on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek got into a fight with Stiles, but wants to fix it because he wants Stiles. Forever. In this house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This House is Meant to be a Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote for an RP on tumblr but it was so perfect I had to post it here. Tell me what you think! :D

Derek swallowed and looked up at the house. It was an old house, maybe from the early 1900's. It had red paint chipping and peeling down. A step was broken and the deck had a broken rocking chair laying on the ground. The alpha wasn't sure why this house specifically called out to him. It felt like it had so many memories and has a sad little gloom around it from being empty so long. It reminded him of his house. Before the fire of course, but it had the same feel, the memories, the feeling that the house gets lonely when its residents are gone, like a puppy dog. But Derek gets to make new memories for this old house. With Stiles. Maybe. If he didn't mess up everything good that was handed to him. But Stiles was right, they are both broken and Stiles may need Derek as much as Derek needs him. Stiles is his air when he has been under water to long. Stiles is like the black sea, he will never let anyone who he allows entry, to sink.

Derek took in a deep breath and walked inside, ignoring the trashcan in the corner that had crumpled up pieces of paper with writing that was meant for Stiles but weren't quite good enough. He looked up the long stair way instead. The walls had dents and scratches like someone was trying to carry something too heavy up the stairs. Like Derek was with his heart. He sighed and grabbed the railing letting his fingers drag as he went up the stairs and walked past the room that was fading with Isaac's scent and had the blue bed Derek got because he remembered Isaac saying blue was his favorite color. He walked bast the bedroom he wanted Jackson to stay in, because it had a personal bathroom and he would need that, then past the bedroom that reminded him most of his father, so a desk and bookshelves full of cracked and worn spines sat. Then he stopped walking and stood outside his favorite room because it smelt like him and Stiles mixed together. He chose that room because it had the perfect outlook to the woods behind the house. It had just the right amount of room for the 4 poster bed his parents were going to give down to the next alpha after they moved on, because the color of the walls were a soft yellow that just whispered calmly as he feel asleep. He turned the doorknob that looked Crystal and old and squeaked a little as he turned it. Derek pushed the door open and looked up into the eyes of the man he wanted to spend forever with inside this house, and he felt his heart warm and he knew he was stepping into a home.


End file.
